


Use me

by Feli_X



Series: Oral Goodness [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Consensual, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fluff at end, Hank POV, Happy Ending, Is it bottom Connor when it's Oral?, Lots of mouth details, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough but caring, Smut, face fucking, mouth fingering, oral kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: There's a small moment of silence he before speaks and what comes out wasnotwhat Hank was expecting"I would like you to use my mouth for sexual gratification" Connors states bluntly as if talking about the weather.That's it. Years of Heavy metal and drinking has killed his hearing, cause there's no way those words just came out Connors mouth. "What...?"





	Use me

It's 20 : 58

Hanks been keeping a close eye on the time. Connor said he would be there at 9 and Hanks curious if he's still as anal about being on time...

20 : 59 

Hank pauses the TV and turns round on the couch, eyes squinted at the window and chuckles to himself seeing Connors silhouette walk up the path before a much longer than necessary wait to knock. 'He's actually gonna wait till 9' Hank laughs to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. Connor may be a deviant but he guesses old habits die hard.

The clock hits 21: 00 and it's swiftly followed by Connor ringing his doorbell.

"Come in!" Hank calls over, watching as the android steps inside with a casual smile. 

"Good evening Lieutenant" 

"Is it?" Hank's still chuckling when as he turns back round on the couch. "So what's with the late night visit?" Hanks already in what could be considered his pajamas, a loose pair of plaid boxers shorts and a gray tee.

Connor had asked whether he could stop by Hanks house in the evening but had refused to explain why, curiosity had gotten the better of him. Hank watches as the android sits down, removes his Jacket, shoes and tie, placing them down by the chair before tapping his fingers on the armrest. "I... would like to ask a favor Lieutenant"

"Just Hank, you don't need to call me Lieutenant here"

Connor nods slowly, LED pulsing yellow before bring his attention back to Hank. 

"You're bisexual... correct?"

Hank damn near chokes on his own tongue "How the fuck do you know that!?" It's not exactly a secret but it's not something he's very public about either. He keeps himself to himself... so how the fuck did robocop over here find out.

"It was a guess. Your blood pressure peaked when in proximity to both the males and females at the Eden club." 

"For fucks sake.." Hank huffs and glares daggers at the android, he hates that fucking scanning thing, it's an invasion of his privacy. He's halfway to telling Connor to get out if he's just there to discuss his sexuality - it's none of his damn business - but the android's acting a bit off. His LED keeps spinning yellow and he doesn't seem to be able to sit still. It looks like Connor is nervous so Hank takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself down before replying.

"Why the hell are you asking me this Connor"

"When we were at the Eden club and I interfaced with the TRACI's something... Caught my interest. I'm finding it difficult to concentrate on the case, the scenario keeps distracting me and I was hoping that you might be willing to help"

Hank's not sure if he does or doesn't likes where this is going "Help you out with what exactly..."

There's a small moment of silence he before the android speaks and what comes out was _not_ what Hank was expecting

"I would like you to use my mouth for sexual gratification" Connors states bluntly as if talking about the weather.

That's it. Years of Heavy metal and drinking has killed his hearing, cause there's no way those words just came out Connors mouth. "What...?"

"I would like you to-"

"Yeah, you can call it a blowjob Connor" Hank cuts in, shaking his head. He can't believe this shit.

"Well... it's not really a 'blowjob' Lieu- Hank. I don't wish to participate."

"Wait wait, you want to suck someone..." _him_ "...off, but you don't want to do it yourself. How in the fuck does that even work?" 

Hanks half scared Connors gonna mention is head coming off or some other freaky shit.

Connor sighs and his LED flashes yellow again, Hanks never gonna be able to look at car indicators the same again. "I don't want to fellate...I just want to..." Connor frowns, eyes flicking back and forth "...be used?" The end of his sentence is more of a question than a statement but Hanks still perplexed as to why he's having this conversation in the first place.

Hanks stares at the android as he works through what Connor just said and the offer still lingering in the air. "Why would you want that and more importantly; why in the sweet jesus fuck would ask me of all people?"

The android shifts in his chair slightly, thumb brushing over the armrest "I'm not entirely sure as to why I'm so fixated on the act... but the arousal is there without question. I did try to assess different aspects of it and I think it may be a combination of being used and my oral fixation due to the location of my analysis equipment."

Hank's dumbfounded at the blunt explanation and rubs a hand into his beard, trying to listen and actually take things in as the android continues. 

"As for why I would ask you... You're my partner, my friend, I trust you and following your orders - even when conflicting with Cyberlifes objectives - has always given me a sense of fulfilment. I enjoy pleasing you and the thought of satisfying you this way in particular... is greatly appealing"

Hank shakes his head in disbelief but he also can't ignore the stirring in his pants as Connor explained things the way only an android could. 

"Well... what did you have in mind?... but that doesn't mean yes, just... what do you imagine happening?" 

Hank tries to keep a cool tone but honestly, he wants to hear more, Connors so open and straight forward about things that people usually try to hide. He's basically dirty talking and the guy has no idea. Connor hardly misses a beat, he must've been thinking about this a while 

"I would like to lay on my back, on the couch or bed, either is adequate. My comfort is not important but it would better if my mouth is at waist level... then I can tilt my head back over the edge and I would like you to use my mouth till ejaculation, though I'd be more than happy for you to remain inside after"

_fuck..._

"So... you want to be a glorified fleshjack?" 

He only said it to wind the android up but Connor inhales sharply, adverting his gaze to the ground and nods, squeezing his legs together. _Shit... He's really serious about this_ Hank won't lie... the thought of using Connor like that is making blood rush south. Yes, Connor's his friend and he cares for him but getting to shut up that pretty talkative mouth with his cock... 

Hank mulls things over, he'd done a bit of tame BDSM in his twenties, handcuffs, spanking, roleplay and shit. He knows the basics though it's not like Connor can say 'red' with his mouth full. _Wait, is he seriously starting to consider this?_

The silence must have lingered too long because Connor mumbles with his eyes still avoiding Hank "Is it bad I want to be used? It's different to being controlled, I don't want that. I'm a deviant and I don't want to give that up, but _you_ using me for this...I want that... _badly_." 

Connor makes eye contact by the end of his sentence, big doey eyes gazing back at him, Hanks gulps hard and sits forward in his seat, ignoring the throbbing in his shorts.

"It's not bad at all... some people are just into that kinda stuff... but are you sure you want this Connor?"

The android nods, expression resolute "Yes, I have no doubt lieu-Hank" 

Hank sits back again, running his fingers through his beard "Give me a minute..." 

"Ok" Connor nods again, hands folded over his lap and stares out the window with his LED occasionally flicking from blue to yellow. 

Hank just needs a minute to think... is he actually going to do this? If he does he's not gonna rush into it, it'll spoil the fun further down the line. He also knows fuck all about androids, is it even safe for Hank to finish in him? How's a safeword gonna work... a safe... touch? Gesture of some kind? He guesses that could work. He also doesn't know what exactly is gonna give Connor the kicks he needs, he seemed to react to Hanks poke at him being a fleshjack... that's something to work with.

Hank lets out a low slow exhale, trying to line up some questions in his head before speaking. 

"Connor, come sit over here" Hank pats the cushion next to him and the android moves himself, eyes momentarily flicking down to Hanks tented crotch. Connor lets out a little huff before looking up, hands still folded over his lap. 

He takes Connor by the wrists and moves them by his side, the android offers no resistance but makes a pitiful noise of protest in the back of his throat. Hank can see Connors pants strained tight, a small damp patch barely visible through the denim. It's a lovely sight.

"If you wanna do something like this there's gotta be some ground rules, I also got some questions and you can ask any you have"

Connor nods, cheeks lightly flushed blue. Not the first time Hanks seen his thirium blush but it's the first he's seen it not happen from the cold. 

"Do you actually need to breathe? Do you have a gag reflex and I know you asked me to finish inside but is that dangerous for you... I don't want to fuck up your systems just for me to come"

"I only need to breathe to regulate my temperature, I may need small breaks to cool down but even then my body can handle a certain amount of overheating. I do not have a gag reflex and there is no problem with you ejaculating inside me"

All good so far. He takes a mental note to make sure Connor doesn't overheat... weird note to be making. 

"Do you know what a safeword is?"

The androids LED spins yellow for just a few seconds, the corner of his eye twitching then Connor nods 

"Well, you can't use one if we do this, so what do you want to do instead?"

The little mischievous glint returns to the androids eye for a moment "There's no need for one. If I needed to, I could move. I'm stronger than you Hank" 

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I could lift you up with ease if I wanted to"

Hank raises an eyebrow, he kinda doubts that but ok. "Well then... if you need air then just push me back for a minute and if you need to stop do the same and say red."

"Understood"

Ok, that's out the way. Now...

"What else do you actually want? Aside from the obvious"

Connor frowns "Doesn't really matter what I want..."

Hank rolls his eyes "Yes it does, I won't... get off on it as much if you don't enjoy yourself as well."

Connors eyes flicker around and he watches as the android chews on his bottom lip in thought. At this point Hanks letting himself openly fantasize about shoving his cock between them, they've come this far... there's still a chance to turn back now but he's not going to. Connor is welcome to bail if he needs to, he'll understand. 

"I...I'm not sure... I liked what you called me earlier"

"A fleshjack?"

Connor nods and almost goes to cover his crotch again then seems to stop himself. Hank grins and hopes that's because he took them away from there in the first place. He wants to watch the androids honest reactions... and watch in general.

"...What if I called you a slut?"

The reaction in him is different, less primal but instead a coy smile plays across the androids face like he's been praised.

"I like that too, for... different reasons."

_interesting_

"...What if I said all you're good for is getting your throat fucked?" Hank purposefully lowers his voice, holding the androids gaze.

Connor draws in a shaky breath, nodding fervently "Yes... but only by you. No one else"

Shiiiiit... Connor had better not back out now cause this is just too fucking perfect. He doesn't hate his partner, not at all. He's quickly become one of, if not _the_ best friend Hanks ever had, but the amount of times Connor's droned on and on about his eating habits, drinking, being late, his clothes, his swearing, everything.... It'll feel so fucking good to shut him up and degrade the android just for a little while after being such a smartass.

"Ok, I know I said earlier call me Hank outside of work but for this I want you to use my title, got it?"

Connor swallows, cheeks flushing "Understood Lieutenant."

"Good, I'm gonna feed Sumo and you go to the bedroom, strip down and wait for me" It's not a question. 

"Yes Lieutenant" Connor's huffs out as the android pushes himself up and heads down the hallway. 

Hank can hear rustling from the bedroom as he pours out a bowl of food for Sumo, pausing just to give his neck some hearty scratches before turning to the hallway, the sight that greets him inside the bedroom sends a jolt straight to his dick. 

Connor's already nude laying on his back facing Hank, head hanging off the edge, knees bent up with his hands cupped over his junk. The android gives him an upside down flushed smirk, tongue slipping through to wet his lips. 

Hank has to gather his thoughts back together to step through to the bedroom and closes the door behind him before walking over to Connor's naked form, Hank still in his boxer shorts and tee. He's not taking them off, a mixture of being self conscious and just because he'll enjoy wearing clothes while his android doesn't get to. 

"Move your hands."

The android obeys without question though his LED cycles yellow as Connor places his arms down by his sides... Hank's impressed, someone had way too much time on their hands designing Connors cock. He's hazard a guess at just under 7 inches, a gentle upwards curve to his shaft as it lays across Connors belly, already drooling a puddle of precum. 

Hank finds himself hesitating for a second and Connor tilts his head... He looks fucking perfect, soft edges and muscle in all the right places... at least what appears to be muscle - however Cyberlife pulls that shit off. He still looks delicious and it sets knot in Hanks stomach when comparing himself.

"Ha-Lieutenant?"

The reversal of his usual stutter pushes out a single chuckle and it's enough to distract Hank out of his thoughts. He forcefully reminds himself that Connor asked to do this, the android could have had his pick and settled on him... doesn't really make sense why but he chose him anyways. 

Hank takes a few steps forward and sits on the edge of bed next to Connors shoulder, the android lifts his head, eyebrow raised. He can see a question bubbling behind Connors lips and finds it admirable he's actually trying to hold back questioning him. 

"What is it Connor?"

"I'm happy doing this however you would prefer Lieutenant, I want to please you but...I was hop-"

Hank presses a finger to the androids lips - something he has wanted to do many a fucking time - and Connor falls silent albeit with a petulant frown. 

"We'll get there, don't you worry... just thinking we could warm up a bit first" Hank slides his thumb over Connors lips and the android parts them obediently, warm air washing over his hand. He dips his thumb in past them, resting the pad onto Connors tongue... it's slick - his saliva is marginally thicker than a humans, more like lubricant - and the appendage has a surprising amount of give, he can feel all the subtle movements across it as he presses down, Connors tongue curling round the digit. 

He catches the androids LED flashing out the corner of his eye... Analyzing him. Hank hopes there's nothing disagreeable on him and there mustn't be because Connor lets out a soft moan around his thumb, tilting his head up and forward till he reaches the knuckle then slides his tongue back down to the tip. 

Hank can feel himself twitch at that and hooks his thumb behind his partners lower teeth, cupping his fingers under his jaw and coaxes it down. Connor opens his mouth and Hank tilts the androids head up to the light. 

It's accurate to a humans mouth down to the last detail, what look like tastebuds - though more likely for analysis - glisten with artificial saliva, little ridges along the roof of his mouth and even a uvula dangling at the entrance to his throat. 

Hank remembers Connor stating he does not have a gag reflex and decides to test it out, smoothing his middle and index fingers along the flat of Connors tongue, feeling the tiny bumps and nodules under his fingertips. He hesitates just below the uvula, he can't shake the feeling somehow he's going to make him choke.

The android lets out an impatient huff and - best his can with his mouth pried open and two fingers pinning the back of tongue down - speaks.

"Uuo-keh-anh?"

Hank moves his gaze from Connors mouth to his eyes, they're lidded and his pupils look blown though it's hard to tell with those chocolate browns. Hank smirks, not removing his fingers.

"What did you say?"

Connor blushes, frowning slightly and repeats Hanks garbled three syllable title. Hank can feel the androids tongue trying to push up against his fingers, flexing and contracting in an attempt to make the sounds. Hank knows Connor's trying to say 'Lieutenant' but instead pretends not to understand. 

"Nope, don't understand a word you're saying Connor... but that's ok, doesn't really matter does it?"

Connors LED blinks and then gives his head a little shake, attempting to swallow and damn if it doesn't feel good even if it's just with his fingers. Hank feels the androids tongue push up, squeezing his digits against the roof of his mouth before they're drawn down into his throat. Hank feels the fluid roll of not-muscle and then his fingers are pulled down to where he'd been nervous to push them himself. 

The tips of his fingers aren't visible anymore and true to Connors word, there doesn't seem to be any type of gag reflex. Hank waits just a second before thinking _fuck it_ and slides them down into the androids throat, the first two knuckles disappearing out of sight before he curls his digits inwards. Connor wriggles beside him and warm air is pushed past wet skin as the android lets out a shaky moan. 

Hank swirls his fingers round, expecting it to be smooth and instead can feel the firm silicone ridges encircling the androids trachea... fuck they'll feel good hugging his dick.

"Are you sure you weren't built for this Connor? You seriously feel like a fleshjack... I used to have one and you have the same kinda texture inside..." 

The android squirms, a soft whimper brushing past his fingers and Hank looks over his shoulder to see Connor canting his hips at the air, hands gripped firmly into the bed sheets. Hank grins and starts slowly slipping his fingers in and out of Connors throat, massaging the tips into the far back of his tongue. 

"Yeah... I'm sure of it. They probably just took the sleeve and put it in your design, another way to get information..." 

Connor blushes but averts his gaze and Hank remembers his request of only for him, adding "Well they wasted their time. The only one getting some use out of it will be me... Isn't that right Connor? You're all mine, for me to use as I see fit"

Connor shuts his eyes and nods eagerly, forcing the fingers to slip in and out of his gullet as he does so.

"You wanna be my fucktoy?"

"Mhmmm!" Connors muffled moan of agreement reverberates along his trachea and Hank lets out a low groan, he can feel the fabric of his shorts wetly sticking to his cock head. 

Hank slips his digits free, strands of artificial saliva hang from his fingers before breaking off then scissors his fingers out, watching a sticky web of spittle connect his index and middle finger. He lets out a soft single chuckle at the thought _He's so fucking wet_. 

Connor blinks his eyes open, slowly closing his mouth before swallowing and looks up at Hank expectantly

"Lieutenant?" There's a little snippet of static as pitch moves up slightly at the end and the android rolls onto his side to see what the Hank's doing. 

He leans back for Connor to have a better look, reaching into his boxer shorts via the front vent and out of view slides the two slickened fingers over his slit, mixing Connors fluids with his own before pulling his hand back out. The androids eyes are wide, tongue sliding past his lips before opening his mouth with a soft pant. 

Hank smirks and using his clean hand to pry open the androids mouth again, pushes his precum smeared fingers into the back of the Connors throat and wipes them off along his tongue as he withdraws. Hank's watching the LED spin for analysis again and is caught off guard when Connors takes him by the wrist to shove his fingers roughly back in. The corners of his mouth stretch taut with the force he's trying to apply and Hank lets out a breathy chuckle. 

"Connor you're being such a little slut..."

The android blinks innocently up at him as he closes his lips round the digits, he can feel Connors tongue massaging against their underside, suckling on them.

"Do you like how I taste?"

Connor hums in reply, keeping direct eye contact and continues sucking on Hanks fingers. "Mhmm..."

"You ever tasted yourself?"

Connor pauses, cheeks turning a deep shade of indigo before giving a small shy nod... what a kinky little android he has in his hands... or has his fingers in at least. Hank gives a tug back on his hand but is surprised when he can't move a single inch, Connors not holding him tight but still he can't budge... guess the bastard wasn't joking when he said he was strong. 

Hank snorts mostly amused but a little annoyed "Let me go Connor". 

The android immediately does as he's told and Hank pulls his fingers free before taking hold of Connors jaw with the same hand, smearing wet across Connors skin "If you wanna be so fucking greedy then you can start by clearing up the mess on your stomach".

Hank lets go of Connors face and the android looks down at himself, still oozing clear precum just below his navel and slides his middle finger into the puddle, skin bowing under the pressure. Hank watches, trying to keep his expression calm even with his breathing coming so heavy as Connor brings it up to his mouth. The androids LED spins as he pushes the finger past his lips and sucks it clean before returning it to the mess and repeating the process. Hank watches Connor intently, a small grin pulling the corner of his lips when he sees the androids cock give a twitch at the taste of himself.

"Do you jerk yourself off Connor?"

The android pauses, finger still between his lips then lets it slide free before giving a little nod. 

"You have the chance to speak... at least at the moment. Answer me"

"I masturbate on occasion..."

Hank hums in approval, he likes the thought of Connor getting himself off. "Do you think about me fucking your face when you do?"

"Every time" Comes the blunt answer and Hank huffs a lungful of air out his nose. He can't believe he's the only material Connors used to jerk himself off when he has the whole web at his disposal.

"Seriously?"

"The first time masturbated was because of my picturing you inside me"

Hank lets out a low long groan and takes Connors shaft in his hand, elicting a gasp from his android, _his_ android. Hank slowly pumps his fist along Connors length as he continues talking. 

"You know that'll be a reality soon Connor... I can't wait to sink my cock into your throat, _use_ you, make you my sweet little fucktoy..."

The android whimpers, a small trickle of drool out the corner of his mouth as he pants, staring down at Hanks hand. 

"I-I... I'll come if you do that... please.. don't touch...." 

Hank lets go, he doesn't want to push Connor over the edge, not when he's so fucking worked up himself. The android let's out a shaky breath, tongue appearing momentarily to swipe up the dribble of drool _fuck it_

With a low groan he gets up and manhandles the android onto his back again, giving him a firm yank under the pits to have his head hanging off the edge of the bed again - fuck, he's heavier than Hank had been expecting but he's too fired up to care. 

Connor let's out a whimper and balls his fists into the bedspread, eyes wide staring at his crotch as Hank flips down the waist band, cock springing free to slap against his stomach. Hank takes himself in hand, fingers wrapped round his shaft and thumb resting behind the head. Connors eyes are wide, pupils blown, his breath coming out in soft needy little pants.

"You want this?" He teases, holding his cock barely an inch from his androids face and chuckles, flicking his wrist up as Connors tongue darts out. 

"Yes, yes please"

Hank raises an eyebrow, still holding himself up "Yes...please....L-?"

Connor seems confused for a moment then corrects himself "Yes, please Lieutenant, please..."

_Oh this is too much fun_ "What do you want Connor?"

The android huffs impatiently and lets out a small whine before practically begging "Please Lieutenant, fuck my throat. Use me. Please"

Hearing that profanity huffed so breathlessly from his android makes Hanks stomach coil and he leans a hand down onto the mattress, pressing his cockhead against Connors lips, mildly surprised to receive a kiss before Connors tongue swipes along his slit. Hank groans deeply at the action, tilting his hips down and forward to rub his shaft up Connors face - or would it be down...

Connor sticks out his tongue, slurping along Hanks cock wherever he can and the sight is intoxicating, his androids completely gone and lost himself. Before today the thought of Connor naked, cock twitching as he unabashedly slobbered over Hanks cock it would have been laughable and now... he'd be damned if it wasn't the hottest shit he'd ever seen.

Hank shakily exhales and pulls his hips back, holding his cock forward and the android understands. Connor opens his mouth, tongue out ever so slightly over his bottom lip and Hank slowly presses himself inside, stalling when his head hits the entrance to Connors throat. He has to remind himself that his android has no gag reflex and pushes forward, hilting himself in Connors throat. 

It's so fucking tight... so fucking wet and the ridges slip past his glans is the most wonderful way. Hank groans and leans himself over Connors body, hands resting on his perfectly smooth chest. He doesn't move for a minute, wanting to gain a bit of control over himself... it's weird to feel his chest so still since Hank is currently cutting off his airways but Connors legs slowly straighten themselves out and bend back up, hands brushing over his thighs, purposefully avoiding his dick. His androids loving it, Hank can tell by the way his cock twitches, a fresh puddle of pre starting to form already.

Hank's busy running his hands over his androids torso when Connor swallows round his cock. Hank lets out a rough gasp feeling the not-muscles in Connors throat constrict round his shaft, rolling down, sucking him a little deeper. 

_"F-fuck"_

Hank pushes himself up and pulls his hips back, shuddering when his cock slips out of his androids throat with a wet suctioned pop. Connor immediately draws in a deep lung of air, huffing it back out and Hank can feel the warmth across his shaft.

"...You good?"

Connor hyperventilates but there's no panic in eyes, only lust. "Yes... Lieutenant... more... than good." The android sucks in one more deep breath then pushes it all out and waits with his mouth hanging open again. 

Hank doesn't wait, he lines himself back up and unceremoniously buries himself in Connors throat, watching the androids faux adams apple bulge up from Hanks girth. He pulls back and carefully wraps his hand over Connors throat, not tight... he just wants to feel it, inside and out. 

Hank presses back in again, feeling the swell under his palm and starts up a rhythm, grunting softly each time his pelvis is flush against Connors face. He watches his androids lower half spread out on the bed, legs bent and knees trembling. Hands pulling so hard at the sheets he's sure Connor's gonna tear through... fuck it, he doesn't care.

He can feel Connor swallow again and this time he doesn't stop thrusting and the outcome is incredible, the ridges surrounding his shaft contract and the entrance to Connors throat closes up just in time with Hanks thrust to push his cockhead free. 

Hank pulls out, taking these moments to calm down as Connor cools himself off, warm air blasting over his wet cock with each pant. Once Connors breathing slows Hank tucks is thumb in the corner of his androids mouth, fingers cupped under his chin and starts fucking him again. 

He watches Connors thighs shake and squeeze together, hips bucking up into the air. He obviously wants _needs_ friction but he's not giving himself any and by the look of Connors swollen drooling cock, one touch could probably undo him at this point. 

Hank changes his rhythm to a slow and deep penetration, grinding his hips into Connors face every few thrusts.

"You know.. I'd praise you Connor. On how fucking wonderfully tight you are... how good you feel round my dick... how fucking gorgeous you look writhing beneath me... but it doesn't really matter does it?"

Hank continues the slow rounding of his hips, fingers sliding over Connors throat, feeling the head of his cock push against the androids neck.

"You don't praise dildos, fucktoys... and that's all you are right now; a toy. Built for me to use however I please... you're supposed to bring me pleasure, that's your purpose Connor. All you're good for... swallowing up my cock like a greedy... little... bitch."

Hank punctuates the last three words with a hard snap of his hips and hears fabric tearing. He looks up and lets out a breathless dark chuckle as the android has indeed torn through the sheets, a handful of cotton in each palm. 

"It's fine..." He says quietly, knowing what Connors like and pulls back out again, Hank doesn't have much longer left in him, he's surprised he's made it this far. 

Connor sucks air into his cooling system, each exhale a shaking desperate moan, his eyes are barely open and tears are brimming his eyelashes. Hank would be worried if Connor hadn't suddenly reached up for his hips, forcing Hank back into his mouth.

He doesn't need to be asked twice and braces himself on Connors chest, fucking into him with reckless abandon. Connors hands slide down to grip at Hanks ass, pulling him flush with each thrust, kneading the soft flesh and Hank might've cared before but right now he couldn't give a shit about his self esteem, he's so close. 

Connor moans round his cock, vibrations carrying through up his shaft and that's it. Hank can feel himself shaking, his hips stuttering and then he's pressing Connors face against the mattress as he comes. It's fucking intense and Hank lets out a low shuddering groan, riding it out in Connors throat. Barely a second after he's finished he feels Connor go rigid beneath his hands, back arching up as he hits his own climax, cum pumping out onto his stomach, chest and across Hanks hands. 

Hank's legs are shaking and he takes a moment to catch his breath, still in his androids throat as he collects himself... but not for long because Connors hands have moved from his ass and they're instead pushing back on the front of Hanks hips. He's still a bit dazed but Hank shifts himself back, his softening cock slipping free before Connor gasps loudly and coughs.

"Shit.. Connor... you aright?" Hanks breathless as he asks 

Connor nods, still breathing hard between coughs with a hand cupped over his mouth. 

Hank takes a wobbly step back and flops back onto the bed, tops and tails next to Connor, he doesn't think he's ever come that hard before and his heads still spinning. It takes him a good full minute before his heads back together and looks over to his side to see Connor's missing.

"Connor?"

"Yes, one minute!" Comes a reply from across the hall. 

Hank frowns but still can't bring himself to move so he waits for Connor to come back. It doesn't take long before the androids opening the bedroom door, still completely naked and Hank smiles at the view. Connors cleaned himself up and his cock looks gorgeous soft as much as when he was hard. Connor returns the smile and lays out across the bed with Hank, facing the same way this time. 

"So... what was all that about?" Hank drowsily raises an eyebrow. 

"I wasn't expecting your semen to shoot so far down" Connor chuckles, cheeks blue and eyes half lidded, if an android could be sleepy then he certainly fits the bill. 

"I thought you said that would be fine? I don't wanna hurt you Con"

The android hums happily and rests his head on the covers, looking at him with so much adoration it shouldn't be legal "You didn't damage me, I just had to clear my airways I uh... have to spit not swallow"

Hank laughs at that and nods "Ok... if you're sure"

"Very sure..."

Hank thinks over things and hums to himself "You got pretty into that Connor, what happened to just being used?"

The android blushes "I guess I didn't fully understand what I wanted... but I still loved it all... and what you said..."

Connors eyes flick to the hole in the bed covers "Speaking of which, sorry about that. I tried not to but... you said those things and I lost my self control a little. I'll pay for a new one"

Hank shakes his head "Nah, I could do with a new one anyways... I can get it"

Connor smiles warmly and rests a hand on Hanks side, he tenses up out of habit but slowly lets himself relax under the androids touch. 

"Hank... um... can we do this again? Not now... Another time? Perhaps other stuff?" The words seem to tumble out of Connors mouth and he's searching across Hanks face, probably scanning him. Urgh... that stupid scan, _whatever_ , he can deal with it.

"If you want to Connor, hell yeah. This was... fucking amazing" 

Connor bites on his bottom lip "Uh... would... would kissing be a possibility?"

Hank doesn't even hesitate "Again, hell yeah. I mean, I fucked your mouth I'm pretty sure kissing it wont be an issue"

"I know we just... but could we now, Just a small one?"

Hank chuckles, he understands why his android would be nervous but he couldn't give a shit if he can taste himself on Connor "Come here... I'm lazy"

Connor smiles, rolling over onto his front toward Hank and pauses before softly pressing his lips to Hanks. The guy needs practice... and Hanks happy to help. The android steadily learns as they make out and however long later, their mouths are cupped together and tongues melding into the others.

Connors leg is draped between his and they're both at half mast, just lazily rocking their hips against each other. Hanks spent and he doesn't know whether Connor's got other things oh his mind but he seems to be in the same zone as Hank, just relaxing into the moment. 

Eventually Hank has to pull back cause he's started zoning in and out of consciousness "Mmm... I'm falling asleep Con"

There's a moments silence then Connor asks quietly "....can I stay?"

Hank chuckles softly "Of course you can"

"........can I stay tomorrow?" 

Hank's brain wakes up just enough to see what Connors getting at and he laughs, threading his fingers through the androids soft hair "Yes... and the day after, and the day after, and day after"

Connors face lights up with delight and he curls up against Hanks body, arm and leg draped over him "Thank you..."

Hank moves his arm to wrap round Connors waist and closes his eyes. There'll be questions tomorrow, important questions that'll change everything Hanks gotten used to... the thought should scare him, send him running for the hills... but here, blissed out with Connor beside him, feeling the slow constant movement of his chest, his thirium pumps beat echoing through to to Hanks own organic heart... it doesn't seem like such a bad change...

Connors brought a lot of joy to his life, he considers him his best friend... tonight they crossed over that title and into new territory. Hank lets out a quiet chuckle, almost asleep. He wants more of this... more of Connor, more of the sex, more of the kisses, more of him falling asleep with that damned handsome android clinging to him like a freaking koala. He wants to curl up with him watching TV... Cooking... Taking Sumo for walks... He wants it all, everything he promised himself he was never allowed to have again. Ah well... since when did he follow the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> I spent a few days working on this and if you can't tell I have an oral fixation.
> 
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me as a total attention whore
> 
> Also let me know of mistakes, Only I beta read these and this is fairly long for me so I might've missed something.


End file.
